


Five Times Interrupted

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Five Times Interrupted [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Interrupted, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, you and the Doctor can’t seem to find some time alone when all the world’s a cockblock. Even on distant martian planetary mountains, deserted infinitive libraries and the medieval ages, the pair of you still keep managing to get interrupted and can never find some time for yourselves. </p><p>Or, five times you were interrupted in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Interrupted

_1._

You’d been back on Earth for two days now and currently had your back pressed against the inside of the door to the guest bedroom in Donna’s house- a friend of yours and the reason for your meeting with the Doctor. 

The Doctor had his body pressed firmly against yours and was sucking and nibbling and kissing his way along your throat and collarbone as you moaned quietly. 

Donna had finally left this morning to go down to the supermarket for groceries, which left you and the Doctor on your own- which was proving to be a wonderful combination. 

Hurriedly loosening his tie, you roved your palms over his firm chest and pulled him back up to capture his lips in a kiss. Your tongues fought for dominance and continued to do so as the brunet pulled you down onto the guest bed with him. 

Grinding down against your crotch, he mumbled into your mouth, “Gods, I have waited a long time to get you on your own.”

Chuckling breathlessly, you nodded. “I know. But nobody’s going to disturb us now…”

No sooner had the words left your lips than you both froze as the front door slammed open and you heard Donna’s voice shout, “Supermarket’s closed! Some pilac decided it would be a good idea to drive a Ford Anglia into it! Look’s like we’re having take-out tonight! Y/N, give us a hand with the menu, you understand all the numbers and stuff.”

You spared a glance at the Doctor, who had his eyes shut and was breathing deeply. “I promise we’ll find another moment,” you told him, pecking him quickly on the lips before unraveling yourself from him and jogging downstairs to help Donna with the Chinese take-out menu.

 

_2._

“Nobody’s gonna disturb us in the TARDIS,” the Doctor muttered against the tender skin of your neck, as he sucked a deep red hickey into it.

You smiled and let your eyes slip close as you dragged him up to your lips again, running your tongue along the seam of his lips and nibbling it with your teeth. “I know,” you breathed, carding your fingers through his hair and sliding your other hand down his muscular back to his bum.

He grinned wickedly and unbuttoned your shirt to reveal your bra, sparing one hand from your neck to palm your breasts through the cotton fabric of your bra.

Groaning, you tossed your head back as he bent down and locked his lips over the skin of your breast, sucking more marks into it. You felt him reach behind your back and unclasp your bra so that he could reach your nipples, tweaking one of them with his fingers and licking the other one moist.

He was just about take your whole nipple into his mouth when there was a harsh rapping on the door, followed by a, “Doctor?!”

“Who the hell is that?” the Doctor sighed against your skin.

“Doctor!” the voice cried again. “It’s Martha! Doctor, let me in! It’s Martha Jones!”

Side-stepping the Doctor, you went to the door (quickly buttoning up your shirt as you went) and opened it to find Martha Jones stood in the pouring rain. “Martha!” you exclaimed with a friendly smile. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was trying to find Professor Jukilae of the Gleedonbarrs, and someone in the town told me he’d be somewhere up here,” she replied, panting and stepping past you into the TARDIS. “What are you doing on the highest point of Mars?”

“I…think the Doctor just typed in a random location…in all honesty,” you told her.

“Huh,” she shrugged. “So, I want to hear all about what you’ve been up to!” she instructed you excitedly, plonking herself in a seat and grinning.

 

 _3_.

“I promise you, three hundred years into the future of your Earth, nobody is going to bother us and we will finally have some alone time,” the Doctor told you with certainty as he pushed you back in the seat of the hover car you had bought in exchange for a ring once given to you by a Vinvocci as a gift.

“Well, if you say so,” you answered slyly, flipping the both of you over and kissing your way down the Doctor’s clothed body until you reached his crotch and caught his eyes as you slowly undid his button and fly.

He grinned at you and tossed his head back with a small groan as you pulled his length out from his boxers. Sliding your fingertips along the length of it, you smiled triumphantly as you extracted a series of delicious moans and gasps from the tall brunet.

Toying with it in your fingers, sliding your fingers over the slit and rubbing the leaking precome over his shaft as he hardened under your touch, you watched as he unraveled beneath you and bent down to lick on quick sweep of the underside.

You were convinced that a moment longer of teasing and the timelord would actually destroy an entire planet just by thinking hard enough, when you heard an all too familiar voice on the other side of the shaded windows. 

“Oh my god! Y/N, is that you? I recognise your bag in the front seat. Are you in there? Y/N? It’s Jack. Captain Jack Harkness! Open up!”

Biting your lip, you peered up at the Doctor and saw that he was staring fixedly at the ceiling and grinding his teeth audibly.

You winced. Sexual frustration wasn’t a good look on anybody.

 

_4._

You and the Doctor were looking through the library of an alien planet you had never known existed. It was a magical place: the library shelves seemed to go on infinitely and you were excited to explore. But not as excited as you were to find a hiding place where you and the Doctor could be alone and unfound.

Tackling him into the corner of the labyrinth of ceiling-high bookshelves, you spun him around to kiss him heartedly, threading your fingers into his brown locks and tugging slightly.

Pushing him further into the wall of shelves, you felt his growing erection press hard against your stomach and ground your crotch against it. He practically tore your flimsy t-shirt off your chest before he palmed your breasts and moved his hands further down to your crotch.

Unbuttoning your jeans and sliding his hand in, he felt with his fingers just how wet you were and smiled against your lips. “It’s like you’ve been waiting for this for as long as I have,” he chuckled.

You could feel his aching erection digging into your belly hard now and decided that his dick certainly seemed to think that you had both waited long enough. 

The sound of someone tripping over made you both pause and look over your shoulder to somebody picking himself up from the floor clumsily. “Sorry! Sorry! Ever so sorry! Sorry- Doctor? Y/N?”

The Doctor actually  _growled_.

“Hiya, Mickey,” you smiled in a half attempt to take control of the situation again. But apparently, there would be no taking control of the situation again.

 

 _5_.

Gripping the Doctor’s shoulders tightly, you mumbled into his ear, “Doctor, nobody is going to find us here. Not in Medieval England. I don’t think people actually left the house in this era, certainly not to knock on a big blue box.”

The Doctor grumbled something about highest points on Mars and deserted libraries before his lips were on yours and he was kissing you with a burning lust that you hadn’t known for a long time.

He ran his hands the length of your body and licked further into your mouth, sucking on the tip of your tongue and tangling one hand in your hair as the other squeezed your ass. You let out a small moan and palmed his groin through his trousers.

He gasped into your mouth and picked you up by your knees to wrap your legs around his waist.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered into your skin, laying kissed on every piece of you he could reach.

“Hmm,” you sighed contentedly, as he sucked deep marks into your collarbone and sternum. 

There was a shrill beeping and you both jumped away in fright (with a loud, “Gah!”) when a large image of a woman, whom you recognised as Sarah Jane, appeared on the screen in front of you. 

“Doctor?” she called, apparently ignorant of the situation. “It’s Sarah Jane, I was wondering if you could help me with a certain  _Slitheen_ problem here?”

Glancing at the Doctor, you came to the unanimous decision that he could actually kill an army of Slitheen with his bare hands right now.

Sexual frustration was something you wouldn’t wish on your worst enemies…

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written after I got so much positive feedback with my other five times fic (Five Times Interrupted- Benny Weir x Reader) you can find it on my account :)
> 
> Read even more of my work on my Tumblr account: @fandomimaginesandconfessions


End file.
